


without her secrets, a princess is fake

by miragedark



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, like implied? sort of with hiyori idk, there is no hyjn comfort sex i have to do all the work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miragedark/pseuds/miragedark
Summary: Jun was the only person who seemed to get the human side of Hiyori.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	without her secrets, a princess is fake

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my hiyojun dissertation i hope you will like it here!!  
> there's not enough stuff out there acknowledging how moody and depressed hiyori can be especially in earlier stories and so i am here to offer my meager novel on hiyojun
> 
> title from tophamhat's princess because the hiyori vibes r immaculate on that song
> 
> ALSO I FORGOT thank u to mint for betaing for me!! <33

While he seemed incredibly put together at all times, Hiyori was a bit of a master at hiding the parts of him that didn't fit his sunny image. No matter how spoiled he projected himself as, all of that lavish life was superficial at best. Beautiful clothes to show him off at parties, expensive toys and childhood possessions to keep him occupied when his parents went to meetings. The fact of the matter was that he had grown up to be second-rate, and that fact had been made painfully clear to him from the moment he could comprehend it. It was easier to forget when he surrounded himself with people as much as he did, an ingrained coping mechanism born from a need for attention, a loose mocking of emotional fulfillment. But when there weren’t voices around him, no cheering crowds or suspicious-looking strangers praising him to no end (or even better, degrading him as he so _deserved_ ), it got...quiet. 

And with the quiet came the dark, ugly side of the sun. A side that was never meant to be seen. Maybe in a thousand years, some sly little camera would catch a glimpse of it, but by that point, Hiyori would be gone enough to remain unbothered. Neutral. 

The dark sun felt more like a black hole in his chest, pulsing with energy as a heart should but pulling in all of the light that supported it, every filament of good in the universe, and simply deleting it. No one knew where those thin slivers of happiness went. Hiyori certainly didn't. Like clockwork, every night he would let the strings holding his smile slip down, to be devoured and reborn the next morning, tied up just behind his ears at the end of his morning routine. 

It was a fitting life, really. No one ever acknowledged the calamity under the sun’s pretty, radiant surface, the way it burned unsteadily and erupted in flares when the heat simply became too much to bear. Instead of erupting outwards, or maybe along with, Hiyori found it better for both himself and his image to simply...implode, instead. Those haunting memories of self-loathing, things so far removed from the narcissism he showed everyone, could overtake him when he was alone, safe under the cover of the stars, his rotation in the sky handled graciously by the moon for a few short hours. 

He would never be Nagisa. He would never be Eichi. He would never be the _best,_ not at anything, he was always destined to a fate of being in second place. He’d known it from the moment his parents had ‘ _forgotten’_ his first ever piano recital, the one they had encouraged him to go into, to educate his brother on the etiquette of the business world, whatever the hell that meant. Sounded like something for Ibara and not him. Years later, he’d come to accept that every talent his parents had urged him towards was a convenient way to get him out of their space, that their hollow praise would only span until he stopped being their perfect child, the little copy of his older brother who could do no wrong. The flaws he grew into were simply natural, but that didn’t spare him any sort of berating from angry parents—yet he loved it, in a sick way. If he could just get their attention, no matter how negative it was, by causing problems...the acknowledgement of his existence was adequate payoff. He could settle for their criticisms—

_We spent so much time and money on you,_ they’d always remind him, _and you couldn’t even impress us? You wonder why we never attend your events. We’re very busy adults, we don’t have time to entertain your little fantasies._

—and later; the way that Eichi would always poke fun at him, so clearly for just a small reaction that he would grin at before moving on. Like that, he could keep Hiyori baited, running after his shadow—but of course, a shadow from the sun would always fall on the other side of the object it hit. No matter how hard he tried, Hiyori would never reach that other side of talent. It had been most apparent to him in a painful moment after the summer live—Eve had won, of course, but Eichi still had power over Hiyori to a startling degree. The realization that Eichi wasn’t waiting around for Hiyori to come back into his life, bringing chaos and warmth all at once, that he’d seemingly moved on and grown up—haunting. Terrifying. What had Hiyori done, besides pick up the stray who somehow managed to de-escalate his conflict with the emperor, who turned out to be everything Hiyori could have wished for in the stars and then some. 

Jun was the only person who seemed to get the human side of Hiyori. Nagisa and Ibara knew him, especially Nagisa given that he’d lived with Hiyori and _precious, never-wrong Aniue_ , but neither of them were quite...equipped to deal with Hiyori’s silently changing moods, the sun-storms lurking in his mind, not in the way Jun could. He was rough, abrasive, and yet when they were alone he seemed to melt under Hiyori’s light. It was why Hiyori always called him when the nights began to drag on a little too long. Regardless of time, Jun would always be at his door in a few minutes with a sleepy hug waiting for him. One soul in two bodies even after time passed, and Hiyori found that sometimes he didn’t even have to speak before Jun knew what was bothering him. 

On another one of his silently miserable nights, Hiyori nearly leaped out of his bunk at the light knock on his door. Still rubbing sleep away from his eyes, Jun didn’t hesitate to take Hiyori into his arms, the door braced against their sides as they stood in its frame for a few moments. Barely stepping away from him and linking their hands, Hiyori would pull Jun inside, then to his bunk, sitting down with a soft noise. He’d always let the other pull him to where he wanted to be—sometimes that was outside, sometimes it was the floor of Hiyori’s dorm, and sometimes he just wanted to hold and be held. Certainly the case that night, as he was already pulling at blankets before Jun could get a word out of his mouth. 

People would be disturbed if they saw this side of Hiyori, something both of them knew all too well. People would be disturbed if they knew a lot of things that Hiyori hid. But social justice or some morality complex wasn’t why Jun spent long nights coaxing Hiyori off into shallow sleep. It certainly helped, but in reality Hiyori had unintentionally done so much for Jun that it only felt fair for Jun to return in the ways he could. He’d learned a lot about language from Hiyori’s own talent with it, and it didn’t take long for him to be able to talk Hiyori out of his mind instead of just hugging him or waiting silently. Of course, Jun couldn’t ever truly let him go, especially with the green-haired man’s favor of physical affection. 

“Are you okay?” It was a hollow question really, one more designed to call Hiyori’s attention out of his nearly trance-like disposition as Jun quietly got up and closed the dormitory door where they’d left it open a crack. Hiyori was mostly motionless, staring at the doorway with a hollow expression and making no move to stop Jun as he flipped on the lamp against the wall, casting the room in a soft, warm-tinted glow. As the dull light flooded the room, Jun heard the tell-tale rustling of fabric as Hiyori shifted to one side of his bed to make room for Jun to sit alongside him. Like clockwork, he couldn’t help but think, watching as Hiyori predictably moved to pull a familiar plush that sat on his bed into his arms--a dark blue cat that glinted cobalt in direct light with gold eyes, one that Jun had won Hiyori at one of Eden’s outings to an amusement park. He hadn’t intended to give into Hiyori’s pushing and begging, he never did, but then Hiyori pointed out how the toy resembled Jun himself and the next thing he knew he was shoving the plush into Hiyori’s arms while fighting down a grin.

The fond memory faded away into the darkness of the dorm’s corners, leaving only a faint afterglow around Jun’s heart as he made himself comfortable next to Hiyori and pulled an arm around the other. These were always moments where Hiyori was the quietest: while he was a loudmouth in the mundane, his moments of vulnerability seemed to steal even his most prominent features. His shimmer, the way his aura always radiated a faint warmth, the warmth that had captivated Jun the moment Hiyori’s sphere of influence met his own meager one. Perhaps it was the sort of _mental telepathy_ that Nagisa always talked about, but Jun knew that Hiyori didn’t need to speak for him to understand the other’s feelings anymore. Rather, just sitting with Hiyori pressed against him, he could almost hear the thoughts pulsing under his skin, running like a second set of veins that sought to destroy rather than maintain. 

Hiyori shifted slightly, warming up to Jun’s touch quickly as ever and letting himself be embraced. Hiyori’s stuffed hyena left a strange lump between the two of them, digging into Jun’s stomach uncomfortably, but it was a minor inconvenience for the sake of holding his shaking boyfriend in his arms. Just the slight tremble of his body told Jun that Hiyori had to have been crying earlier—he always shook after he cried, what with the way he would go about feeling every emotion so wholly. 

“I’m here, Ohii-san. You’re okay.” A simple, maybe even shallow sounding sentence, but it had the desired effect. Hiyori nodded, pressing his face a little further into the crook of Jun’s neck. He smelled like clean laundry and the skincare products Hiyori had cultivated for him from across the world, the green-haired idol’s heart beating happily at the strange sense of _togetherness_ that brought him. Jun had been a tough nut to crack (really, Hiyori was no different), but once he opened up the scene was beautiful. Both of them had a long way to go, to recover from their own respective childhoods, but it was the sort of thing that togetherness made easier. 

“I truly love you, okay? Even though you can be a little brat, you mean the world to me. Don’t go forgettin’ that any time soon. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Jun knew all too well Hiyori’s fears of abandonment, and did his best to soothe them with his words. While others may have criticized him for the slight snark to his words, Hiyori knew that it was just Jun being himself, and the familiarity of the little remark eased his sore emotions. “It’s alright to feel down, I get it—but you should know how loved you are by so many. All of us—Eden, our fans, and myself—we care tons about your happiness. You don’t need to act to please us, since we all love you for who you are. I’m so grateful that you’re by my side, even after all the trouble I caused ya while bringin’ me up—makes a pup like me feel real special. You’re real good at that.”

Jun didn't have to move to know that Hiyori had started crying again, just the feeling of his breathing pattern growing heavier and his face pressing into Jun’s skin let him know. He never wanted to make Hiyori cry, per se, but he also knew how important it was to let the radiant man feel all of the negativity naturally. Sometimes, he just needed a little push towards that release, and if Jun had to provide then he would do so in a heartbeat. 

“Jun-kun...why?” 

It was a question Hiyori asked a lot. Under his charming facade, Hiyori was so truly convinced that he was not worthy of idolization. After spending so many years chasing approval from people who denied him it, that was no surprise. 

“Because you deserve love,” Jun replied—an answer he’d given a lot. He masked a sigh behind a slight shift of expression, feeling his own tone grow more serious. “You deserve to feel down and know that people still love you through it. You deserve someone there to listen—I think we both know how important that is, yea?” Jun couldn't help the way he laughed slightly, turning to press a kiss to Hiyori’s messy hair. Hiyori made a small noise of protest, pulling himself back enough that the plush hyena tumbled from his thighs. 

“If I deserve so much love, then why aren’t you acting on it?” Hiyori sounded tired as he slid closer to Jun, and red flags went up in Jun’s mind immediately as hands settled on his waist to toy under the hem of his shirt. Another unfortunate byproduct of how he’d grown up, so focused on seeking out whatever attention he could get. It seemed to be an instant response of Hiyori’s, one that Jun had begrudgingly dealt with several times. Jun pushed the hands off immediately, holding them in his own so that Hiyori couldn’t touch him again. He made a face at Jun’s actions, trying to pull his hands free—a futile thing, really, since they both knew Jun was much stronger. 

“Ohii-san, that’s not why I came here. I don’t want you using me to forget your problems for a little bit,” Jun reminded him. “It doesn’t do either of us any good to just ignore things, right?” Hiyori continued to pout, tugging his hands again until Jun finally let them go, accepting their place on his waist. Hiyori’s touch, in truth, was as warm and comforting as his radiant aura, but Jun knew that Hiyori was quick to jump to sex to avoid thinking about whatever was on his mind. 

“I’m not trying to _use_ you for anything, Jun-kun.” Hiyori’s grip tightened on his waist, now pressing their chests together. “You wouldn’t be so cruel as to let me forget what I’m good for, would you?” The bitter laugh in the back of his throat tasted like burnt rubber. Jun shook his head, annoyed but unsurprised by the behavior. Even though Hiyori was speaking with sharp words, his eyes weren’t meeting Jun’s—as if the other had struck a nerve with him. Jun bit back a remark about how he could do that—make Hiyori cry—without using Hiyori’s body shallowly. Instead, he sighed, slipping his hands over Hiyori’s gently, letting their fingers twist together over his skin. He knew well enough that he was right. 

“You’re lying to me.” The words were a low grumble, Jun pushing the other man off of him. It didn’t even take a second for Hiyori to throw himself at Jun instead, using the edge of his shoulder between Jun’s ribs to shove him down. The aggressive behavior of the green-haired man biting at his lips and yanking on his hair was one he used frequently to try to force Jun to submit to his bidding. It worked more times than Jun would care to admit. “I’m not gonna—not gonna fuckin’ take advantage of you like that. I know that’s what you think you’re good for, but you’re goddamn wrong, okay?” It pained part of him to grab Hiyori’s soft hair hard enough to pull him away. Jun had always had the upper hand in terms of physical strength, but he never liked using it on purpose. 

“That’s...lying isn’t very nice, Jun-kun.” Hiyori grimaced, pushing at Jun’s arm as the other angled them apart from each other. “You should be jumping at the chance to stick it in me, jerk. Everyone else in the world is just dying to, don’t you see what they all say? Haven’t you noticed how they all look at me? Their social media posts? _Hiyori-kun is such a pretty slut, I bet he fucked his way into the industry—_ isn’t that my best purpose? To be—“

“Shut up.”

Hiyori blinked. It was rare for Jun to cut him off, especially with such an angered look in his eyes. On another face, one that he didn’t instinctually trust no matter how much it hurt sometimes, that look would have scared him. 

“...”

He remained silent. 

“Ohii-san, you’re so much more than that. Can you try to believe me on that?” Once he was assured that Hiyori wasn’t going to tackle him and shove his pants down, Jun moved a bit closer. He started with his hand on Hiyori’s knee, testing the waters once again before pulling the man back onto his thighs and letting his arms wrap around the soft figure. “You’re an idol in every sense of the word,” he continued, stroking the man’s back, “and you’re goddamn good at what you do. Even with everything you’ve been through, you never stopped pushing for greatness. Hell, even after SS, you wouldn’t let me doubt myself for a moment. I want you to think about yourself that way too, got it?”

Hiyori took a shuddering breath, but he didn’t argue: a simple reassurance that Jun was starting to get through to him. It was true, Hiyori was the perfect idol—but because of that, he never let the world see him as anything other than absolutely radiant. It had to have been exhausting. 

“You’re one of the most talented and hardworking assholes out there,” Jun laughed, feeling Hiyori relax against him. “And I love you lots, as an idol and a mentor but as a partner, too. _Two bodies, one soul,_ right? You can share your burdens with me—as long as I’m with you, you’re never alone. You...Ohiisan, you saved me. Maybe it’s a little cliche, but let me save you too, ‘kay?”

A blissful silence fell between the two, one hinting of understanding and promise as Hiyori clung to Jun desperately. He hated this feeling, the way his emotions would cloud him up and throw him in the sea, leaving him to gasp and sputter as the sea water filled his lungs. Jun felt like a little piece of driftwood, the only thing keeping him from submerging under the waves and never coming back up. Painful as they were, every one of Jun’s words held an immense truth to them. Hiyori wasn’t always the giddy airhead he presented to the world; there was darkness constantly bubbling under that surface. Being able to pop that tension and let it ooze out all over the others strong form soothed him of that. Yea, maybe Jun was built a little too much like his brother, a little too muscular everywhere, but he was still _safety._

“You can try,” Hiyori murmured, forehead pressed against Jun’s shoulder and breathing in the soft, faint smell of laundry detergent that clung to the fabric. “And I’ll do my best to let you. That’s a good weather, right?” Jun snorted at the use of the phrase given the air between them, but he nodded nonetheless. 

“As long as you know I love you, I’m happy with that.” The younger pulled back enough to lift Hiyori’s chin up, smoothing his thumbs under Hiyori’s damp lower lashes before pressing a soft and chaste kiss to his lips, then dropping his hands to his waist. “If you still want to have sex, I don’t mind. Only if you promise me you’re feeling okay, though. I know it makes you feel better.” ( _even if sometimes I wish it didn’t)._ Jun was grateful for how Hiyori had taught him to hold eye contact, as he could apply that valuable skill now—soul-searching into multi-faceted amethysts for any sense of falsehood. There wasn’t any—either Hiyori was a damn good liar, or he was craving connection on the most literal level yet again. Those eyes widened for a moment, seemingly taken aback by the affection being shown to him once again. It only lasted for a moment, however, falling into an enthusiastic nod and small smile designed to prove a point. 

“Yep yep, Jun-kun.” Hiyori affirmed, relaxing into a cool touch as Jun’s hands framed his cheeks, pulling their lips in and then together. Content for the moment, Hiyori sighed lightly against closed lips, the two of them picking a slow and familiar rhythm of lips pressing together. Maybe it was because they had done this so many times, but Jun knew what Hiyori liked all too well—knew he liked the press of one of Jun’s sharp fangs against his lower lips and the inevitable drag of two tongues meeting. Call it dramatic, but sometimes he felt like he could die happy on the spot when Jun kissed him, one hand carding through soft green locks as they traded saliva. He knew Jun felt the satisfied exhale against his lips as the other deepened their gentle kiss, felt it in the way his hand twitched ever so slightly against Hiyori’s skull. 

With his hands still on Jun’s waist, Hiyori was more than content to let them both fall back so that Jun was under him, flat out on the disturbed bed sheets. It was Hiyori’s turn to hold the other’s face, his thumbs running against the familiar jaw and cheekbones in slow circles. The touchiness and clinginess was par for the course and entirely normal with an upset Hiyori, constantly reassuring himself that such a beacon of love wasn’t going to simply fade away into the clouds once more. Surely, if the silently raging storm within Hiyori hadn’t swallowed Jun yet, it never would. Even if he hadn’t meant to, Jun had certainly come equipped to weather out a hurricane and it showed so painfully in the way he held Hiyori when no one was looking—the way he would let his touches linger, the way a boy who had once been terrified to let someone lay a hand on him would graciously accept Hiyori’s bare skin all over his. Perhaps, in his attempts to keep Hiyori afloat, Jun had been teaching himself to swim as well. There was no need for a storm relief team when they had each other. 

Pulling out from under the waves for a much needed breath, Hiyori almost immediately pressed his head back into the familiar bend of Jun’s neck. Jun didn’t complain about the weight as Hiyori let himself drop onto the other, granting him the ability to feel Jun’s slightly accelerated heartbeat through their clothes and skin. Without intending to, their breathing had synced up, at a pace just a tick faster than normal. 

“Cute, Ohii-san...you’re the cutest,” Jun murmured, hand running through Hiyori’s hair once more. He nuzzled into Jun’s skin with an affectionate hum, giving a little nip to the surface to let Jun know that he wasn’t planning on stopping with his desires. Jun didn’t complain about it, knowing full well that Hiyori liked seeing marks left on his skin, how they served as a reminder to the other that Jun was his and he wasn’t going to be whisked away by a wannabe businessman or a sickly emperor. The annoyance of smoothing out his own skin with makeup was decidedly worth the content look on Hiyori’s face. With an oh-so-gentle tug to his hair, Hiyori’s head lifted off of Jun, who tapped his lips almost impatiently with one finger. He had to laugh at the innocent gesture, quickly sealing their lips together once more. The two fell into a more heated rhythm this time, Hiyori unashamed of letting little sounds slip from him as Jun’s tongue caressed his and pressed to the nooks and crannies of his mouth. There was still the faint taste of toothpaste mixing with his natural one, the minty change keeping Hiyori on his toes as much as he wanted to lick away the perceived imperfection. 

_“Jun-kun…”_ Hiyori found himself speaking softly without a purpose. He quite liked the feel of Jun’s name on his lips, especially when he could say it against the other’s. Hands moving from Jun’s waist to grab the front of his shirt, Hiyori shifted enough for Jun to get the idea and let the two of them roll over, leaving Hiyori comfortably trapped under his boyfriend’s limbs. Normally, Hiyori preferred to be the one on top no matter the situation, but the sort of vulnerability he could express in front of the other led him to want to lay back and be taken care of on occasion. It was kind of embarrassing, truthfully, how safe he could feel underneath the cover of another figure and one that he truly trusted at that. As those happy thoughts filled his mind, one of Jun’s hands pushed up the hem of Hiyori’s sleeping shirt a few centimeters, his hand idly stroking the exposed skin as the shirt slowly rose with each pass. Meanwhile, one of his upper canines pulled down against Hiyori’s lip lightly, scoring over the sensitive flesh before letting the lip pull between his own. The featherlight touch on his ribcage made him shiver, his own hands sliding up under the back of Jun’s shirt.

Jun’s head dipped down, now at an angle where Hiyori could pull the shirt up and over his head, letting it slide off the edge of his bed. Mirroring his actions in smooth actions, Jun undid the buttons of Hiyori’s shirt before pulling it off too, Hiyori leaning up ever so slightly to make the job easier. With the clothing gone, Hiyori propped himself up on his forearms. Jun stayed still for a moment, clearly appreciating the sight before him with a trademark smirk drawn on his face. Hiyori didn’t need a mirror to know how red his cheeks were, always overwhelmed when it came to dealing with whole-hearted love.

The silence between them was familiar enough to be comfortable, the kind of content quiet brought on when you truly know someone. Save for the soft whirring of an air unit and the faint breathing from the both of them, the room remained a calm quiet as Jun kissed up the side of Hiyori’s neck. Hiyori propping himself up meant that their chests were practically pressed together, but Jun still took care not to crush the other under his weight. The man’s legs folded slightly, crossing over Jun’s calves as he let his head roll back with a gentle sigh, sharp teeth soon digging at the underside of his chin. It was almost like he could feel the small prick and the following strokes of Jun’s tongue in the floor of his mouth, pulse racing in the skin that separated them.

As Jun moved across Hiyori’s skin, returning a brief kiss to his lips before nibbling along his collarbones and the lines of his neck, Hiyori let his hands come up to brush through Jun’s hair—not pulling or pushing, just simply rubbing his hands through the deceptively soft textures. Keeping himself upright was much more difficult with less support from his elbows, especially when his heart was pounding so hard, so quickly that it made every muscle in his abdomen twitch and tremble. The teeth that met his skin time and time again were unusually gentle, even for these types of emotionally-recharging sessions the two shared, as Jun seemed to love sinking his sharp teeth into Hiyori’s flawless skin and the other certainly wouldn’t make any move to stop him. One of Jun’s hands, which had been resting at the base of Hiyori’s abdomen, traced up his side gently, touch nearly dancing along nerves with precision and rhythm before the pointer finger was rubbing faint circles overtop a nipple, sometimes pressing down or pinching gently with a thumb. The green-haired idol’s head fell back with a noise of delight, a soft murmur of Jun’s name. Gold eyes glanced up at him, somewhere between playful and reverential, and Hiyori brushed Jun’s hair back again with a smile. Jun pinched him once again, dragging a blunt nail over the sensitive skin, and with a playful look that mirrored Jun’s own Hiyori let his arms stretch out enough to grab Jun’s ass in his hands, pulling the other up and a little closer.

“Oi...mind your hands, Ohii-san,” Jun grumbled, biting at the space near where his cheek had rested on Hiyori’s chest. He hadn’t pressed enough to break the skin or draw blood, but sharp teeth still drew a soft noise from Hiyori and led to Jun running his tongue over the injured skin to soothe it. Hiyori pursed his lips in a fake pout, batting his eyelashes at Jun in response.

“I can’t help myself, Jun-kun~ your ass isn’t half bad, you know?”

“Yours is better. Guess that’s a perk of you being so squishy all over.” Unable to help but poke fun at Hiyori once more, Jun’s words seemed to contradict his actions as he grabbed for the ass in question. With Hiyori’s legs lazily crossed over his own, easy enough to feel the man up through his pajama pants. The other hand poked at Hiyori’s soft stomach, easy amusement born from Hiyori’s quiet protests.

“You like me being squishy, though? Otherwise you wouldn’t always be trying to fuck my thi—” Hiyori was cut off as Jun’s hand slapped over his mouth with a groan of annoyance. Leave it to the other to ruin a soft moment with his constant sex-related banter. Narrowing his eyes, Hiyori nipped at the center of the palm resting flat against his mouth, dragging his tongue and frankly a _gross_ amount of spit over the warm surface. Jun’s lip curled up in feigned disgust, opting to curl his damp hand and stick three fingers into Hiyori’s open mouth without warning. The green-haired man nearly choked at the sudden movement, but then they were gone as quickly as they’d come, and Jun was looking at the strands of saliva connecting his fingers in the lowlight.

“Put them in.” Hiyori’s eyes darted between Jun’s hand and eyes.  
  
“Are you out of your mind?” Jun rolled his eyes, wiping his hand off on the blanket.

  
 _“Juuuun-kuuuuuun.”_  
  
“This is why you always end up sore, Ohii-san.”

“Maybe you’re just a brute with my pretty body!” Hiyori crossed his arms with a huff.

“You’re on top nine times out of ten.”

“Only because you’re too gentle if I’m not.” Hiyori protested, closing the conversation. Decidedly ignoring the way Jun rolled his eyes at the contradictory statements, Hiyori shifted enough to shove the waistband of his pants and underwear around his thighs, giving Jun a nearly expectant look. He was surprised to find Jun holding the look with a neutral expression, his own gaze trained away from Hiyori’s body and instead at his face.

“What?” The green-haired idol’s tone was frustrated, but he averted his eyes away from the piercing gaze above him. As soon as he looked away, the corners of Jun’s eyes softened, shaking his head again as he slid Hiyori’s clothes the rest of the way off.

“You know I’m not gonna hurt you, even if you want me to.” Hiyori groaned in annoyance, shoving half-heartedly at Jun’s chest. A clear part of his fading act, the one he always pulled when he was so _obviously_ trying for a reaction. Maybe in another world where he was a bit more stupid and a bit less aware, Jun would have been swept up by that display.

“Yep, yep~I know, you’re just looking out for me.” Hiyori tended to sound uneasy expressing such a sentiment, coming to terms with the fact that Jun was less likely to treat him in the way he was so used to deserving. For one of the first times, that shaky sort of apprehension was gone, and even if Hiyori’s voice was flat with reluctance, it was...refreshing, heartwarming, even, to see him accepting his own worth.

“I know, I know, I’m the worst,” Jun had to laugh, ruffling Hiyori’s already messy hair. “I don’t mind it, really. You’ve given me a lot already, so you gotta let me return the favor, ok~ay?” Hiyori stuck his tongue out, feeling quite like a child being reprimanded by an equally immature friend—but he couldn’t hold the expression, instead slipping into one of the genuine smiles that made Jun’s heart flutter behind his ribcage.

It felt like starting over the night, really, when their lips met again. Another go, without the lingering tension that had been so clearly hiding under Hiyori’s skin. He didn’t let go of it often, but he always felt so much more _real, alive_ when he did. There was more energy about him, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, as he pushed back into Jun’s kisses and pushed his bare knee between Jun’s thighs with a teasingly light pressure. Jun was always so much more honest than him in every way, pressing himself back into the touch with a light exhale against Hiyori’s mouth.

Hiyori remained calmer this time. Much calmer than Jun had seen him before, at least. A silent pride towards the other bubbled warm in his chest, a glowing sort of giddiness that he masked below a small smile and an even smaller laugh as he pulled back to breathe. He could remember _vividly_ a time not so long ago when Hiyori would verbally refuse any sort of gentle touch, would panic at the genuine affection offered to him while screaming that he wasn’t made to be handled so gently, that Jun should just use him or _go_. That pitiful self-degradation so based in the sugar-coated horror Hiyori had lived in prior to meeting Jun seemed miles away now, especially with the way Hiyori’s fingers squeezed extra tight around Jun’s hand, seemingly having noticed his distant stare and hazy smile. 

“What’s so funny, Jun-kun?” Hiyori pouted, very clearly wanting all of Jun’s attention back on him immediately. Typical Hiyori, to not want Jun thinking about anything else in his presence. Some things changed greatly since they first met, but other things stayed the exact same—really, Jun wouldn’t have _his Ohii-san_ any other way. 

“Mm, nothin’. Just thinkin’ about how much I love you,” Jun couldn’t hide the laugh that sat under his tone as he spoke, either, pressing a soft kiss to his oh-so-needy boyfriend’s lips. “You’re really somethin’ else, y’know that, yea?” Even given the circumstance, that would be the thing to make Hiyori turn red and avert his eyes, backing away from the honesty in Jun’s gaze. “You act so spoiled and bratty, but you give a lot more than anyone thinks. I don’t know where I’d be without you, for one. There’s a real reason we all call you the _Sun.”_

Hiyori didn’t respond, wordless for once in his life, but the shimmer behind tired eyes enunciated how he’d heard the words nonetheless. A little noise, one Jun really couldn’t identify or classify, huffed out against his shoulder as Hiyori wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and pulled him down. 

“No fair, Jun-kun. You don’t get to be cute and endearing all at once, that’s my charm point,” Hiyori was pouting, and Jun had to laugh at that. 

“I guess I learned from the best, then,” he replied, poking the tip of Hiyori’s nose and watching as the other went cross-eyes trying to follow his finger. “Now, are you gonna let me see your face again? I don’t recall you ever being so shy before~” Hiyori shook his head no, stubborn in his refusal to let Jun see the way he was undoubtedly adorably pink in the cheeks. There was an easy way to deal with that issue, however, the way that involved Jun wrapping his hand around Hiyori’s dick and stroking him slowly, the surprise and surge of pleasure enough to make the other jump and let go, falling the three or so centimeters back onto his mattress with a near-scandalized gasp. Hiyori’s hips bucked up into the touch, and Jun let him, unbothered enough to keep his pace the same—slow, infuriatingly slow.

He’d only been half-hard when Jun grabbed him, but it didn’t take much for Hiyori to stiffen under the touch. He’d always been so sensitive no matter how much he bragged about whoring himself out (was it just because he was with Jun? No, that would be too fantastical to be true.) and his reactions were proportionally adorable and erotic. Above all else, Jun liked it best when Hiyori enjoyed himself, and so he reached past the other’s head, blindy searching for the bottle that he knew was kept between the mattress and the bedframe.

The other man perked up like an excited cat at the sound of a cap flicking open, eyes tracking the bottle that Jun had opened with one hand as it moved swiftly towards him. The lube inside was cold when it fell onto his skin, dripping between his dick and Jun’s hand, and he _knew_ he was twitching in Jun’s hand as he finally increased his tempo. Jun’s mouth landed squarely back on his, licking into the it with all of the shamelessness Hiyori could expect from someone he’d trained up. He didn’t bother to break the trail of saliva between them as he pulled away to attack Hiyori’s neck again, instead letting it stretch and snap on pale skin.

Jun’s fang-like canines broke the skin above his voice box, digging into the meat of his neck and drawing blood. A low groan mixed in the air with Hiyori’s pained noise—even if Jun would never treat Hiyori in a way that would leave him aching for days, he certainly had a fondness for sinking his teeth into soft skin and lapping up the blood that leaked from ensuing puncture wounds. The marks would always look so pretty on Hiyori in the morning after, too, small red scabs circled by angry, pink skin and faint bruising.

“ _Jun-kun,”_ Hiyori’s voice caught on a high note, his head tipping further back and giving Jun better access to the already damaged skin. He supposed he could definitely be animalistic at times, what with the way he nipped at Hiyori until he was dotted with marks in the same way the night sky was with stars. Nebulae-flavored bruises would bloom across his skin before they were done, coloring him until Hiyori represented the celestial being he seemed to be, ethereal beauty and all. Long, polished nails dug into Jun’s shoulders, slowly dragging shallow trenches into his deltoids. “Please, get on with this,” Hiyori managed after Jun pulled away, his breathing coming quick. The pink that once adorned his cheeks had drifted across his shoulders and collarbones, too, and Jun silently kissed Hiyori’s cheek with a nod before searching for the bottle he’d dropped earlier.

He found it somewhere behind his feet, leaning it against one of Hiyori’s bare thighs for a moment as he eased down his own sweatpants. The amount of heat they’d generated between the two of them was really too much to remain comfortable with them on. They joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, and it took a good amount of self control to not grind himself on one of Hiyori’s thighs like a dog. Even though he’d shut the other up before he could say it earlier, Jun _did_ like that Hiyori’s thighs were so soft and _squishy,_ they were absolutely perfect for rutting into and fucking on their own.

Hiyori was fun to tease, but Jun knew that if he moved too slowly Hiyori would start getting overly aware again, and that was really no good for either of them. He stayed quiet as he coated two fingers, circling them slowly around Hiyori’s rim for a moment despite his hesitations about keeping Hiyori waiting when he had been so relaxed for a few minutes. 

“That’s _cold,_ Jun-kun,” He gasped, but his back was arcing slightly nonetheless as Jun pressed his two fingers in. Hiyori had done this to himself enough, had had it done to him enough that there was no need to go slow and start out with one finger anymore, his body already trained to take the width of two without prior preparation. That being said, it was still a bit of a tight fit at first—trembling muscles squeezing around Jun’s long fingers as Hiyori’s own grasped at his pillow, Jun’s body too out of reach for him to grab.

“Better?” Jun asked softly, wiggling his fingers inside Hiyori as he pressed them deeper. Hiyori nodded, one of his hands restlessly moving from his pillow to between his thighs, thumbing the head of his cock as it leaked onto his stomach. The man’s voice was so _pretty,_ even (especially) when he was moaning out Jun’s name and touching himself lightly—in another world, Jun would have smacked his hand away, but something about watching Hiyori always made his blood run hot and he wasn’t going to stop the display. Now stained with precum, Hiyori brought his thumb to Jun’s lips expectantly, smiling as he licked the bitter liquid off.

“Good boy, Jun-kun,” Hiyori praised, and Jun shuddered from the three words alone. It was embarrassing how worked up he got from Hiyori’s praise, especially when he was trying to make this whole scenario _about Hiyori,_ but there was simply no changing the other man’s personality. He ran a hand through Jun’s hair, dragging traces of spit with it, the other hand going back to working himself over. The grip on Jun’s hair suddenly tightened, pulling him in quickly enough that he had to catch himself on his free hand. “Oh? You like it when I call you a _good boy,_ Jun-kun? Want me to do it again?”

God, this was _humiliating_ , but the giddy look on Hiyori’s face as Jun nodded compensated the blow to his pride.

“Good boy, good boy~ Jun-kun’s a good boy, taking such good care of his Ohii-san.” Hiyori was nearly singing his praises, definitely enjoying the flushed embarrassment on Jun’s face as he stroked the younger man’s hair with one hand. Even as he praised Jun, his voice was breathy and light, body pressing back to meet each thrust of Jun’s fingers. “Jun-kun’s always so good to me, he— _oh!”_ Hiyori was silenced as Jun’s fingers curled and spread around without warning and (thankfully) hit their mark, brushing Hiyori’s prostate. Curling in towards Jun himself, Hiyori accidentally pushed Jun’s head down onto his chest with the grip he had on the other’s hair, Jun wincing as his forehead smacked into ribs.

“Haah—Jun-kun, good, do it _again_ —” Hiyori’s voice cracked once more as Jun complied, nails scraping along his bed sheets once his hand fell from Jun’s head. There was a perk to being shoved onto Hiyori’s chest, though, Jun mused as he worked in a third finger. Like this, he could shift his head just a little and be at the proper place to drag his lips over one of Hiyori’s nipples, biting it lightly and flicking the tip of his tongue over the skin help between his teeth. Hiyori moaned openly, and Jun could nearly hear the racing of the other’s heart as he kissed the now-reddened bump gently. His unoccupied hand blindly found the other one after a moment of sliding across Hiyori’s torso, pressing and pulling at random intervals.

Between them, Hiyori’s own hand moved faster, desperation setting the pace as his body alternated between pressing against Jun’s three fingers and fucking his own fist. Both felt good, too good really, the asynchronous slick noises lost behind the idol’s bright moans and gasps. Long legs drew up towards Hiyori’s torso, his heels crossing and pressing into Jun’s lower back as brilliant eyes screwed shut. Jun watched him attentively, his own face burning and pulse racing from how beautiful Hiyori truly was, laid out like this for him. It was clear that Hiyori was getting closer to the edge with each flick of Jun’s wrist or pass of his own hand. The younger man had moved again, kissing over the bruises he’d left on Hiyori’s delicate skin before finding his parted lips once more, biting at them lightly. He could hear it as Hiyori’s nails dragged along fabric, making a grating noise that was quickly drowned out by Hiyori calling Jun’s name over and over, clenching around Jun’s fingers so tightly that it bordered on painful for a moment.

The repeating syllables slurred off into a high-pitched whine, Hiyori’s frame arcing up into Jun’s as he came around the other’s fingers. Warmth splattered across Jun’s stomach and certainly Hiyori’s as well, Jun supporting the precarious arch of his boyfriend’s back with one arm. The other hand didn’t let up even as Hiyori lost the ability to touch himself, instead fucking himself back into Jun’s hand as a white-hot ray of pleasure shot through his spine, tracing down what felt like every nerve in his body. It didn’t matter how much they did this, he’d never get sick of having Jun inside him in any form or how _good_ the other truly made him feel. Jun’s servant-like nature always left him inclined to please Hiyori above all else, after all.

Head spinning, Hiyori’s body finally went limp in Jun’s grasp as the blissful orgasm washed out of his system, leaving him squirmy and impatient with the fingers that pulled out of him unceremoniously. He whined at the loss of stimulation, but a strangled groan snapped his attention away from that plight. Jun had _finally_ stripped out of his boxers, lazily stroking himself as he stared over Hiyori’s body: legs spread, flushed skin decorated to hell and back with varying colors of hickies and bites, his own cum trailing across his lower abdomen. Still sensitive, he shuddered as Jun’s hand ran along his shaft, gathering up the release from both it and his stomach. He stared at it for a moment, seriously debating using it as lube, before deciding it was better to have Hiyori clean up his mess as he waited for him to get hard again. Not that it ever took particularly long, especially when Hiyori spent the period eyeing Jun’s dick.

“Clean up, and I’ll give you what you want, ‘kay?” Jun couldn’t help the self-satisfied smirk as he watched Hiyori grab at his wrist, pulling the stained fingers into his mouth without hesitation. Unsurprisingly, Hiyori moaned at the taste of his own cum on his tongue, pulling Jun’s fingers further between his lips and weaving his tongue between each of them. It was almost too erotic for something so simple, the way Hiyori glanced up at him with intentionally half-lidded eyes and dragged his tongue over the heated skin. Jun knew that Hiyori did it solely for a reaction, but _fuck,_ it certainly worked and he found himself unconsciously grinding into the boy’s hip, smearing precum over the faint hint of bone there. Even in a situation like this, with Hiyori between his knees and sucking on his fingers, the other exerted such a strong control over each of their actions. Jun couldn’t be bothered to complain—he was more than happy to serve his princess. 

“There there~ all clean!” Hiyori chirped excitedly, like he hadn’t just been pretending Jun’s fingers were a dick and cleaning them off with greed. His antics were fucking exhausting sometimes, but Jun wouldn’t change them for the world. Pushing one of Hiyori’s thighs up, he leaned over and past the green-haired man once more to search for the box that _should have been_ wedged between the mattress and the bedframe, right near the bottle he’d grabbed earlier. Instead, his hands found empty space.

“Ohii-san.” Jun shot a glance down, met with Hiyori’s innocently wide eyes and pouty lips. Clearly, he was getting impatient.

“Yes, Jun-kun? Is there something wrong? You’re awfully rude to keep me waiting again!” There was clear frustration behind the words despite the deceptively light tone, and Jun rolled his eyes at the attitude Hiyori was giving him.

“Yea, there’s no condoms back there. Where’d they go.” Jun sat back on his heels, ready to get up and search the room for them before Hiyori started laughing.

“We ran out the other day, is your memory seriously that bad?” Hiyori tugged on one of Jun’s hands, lacing their fingers to pull himself up into a halfway seated position, balancing on one hand as the other reached between Jun’s legs. The sudden intake of breath didn’t go missed as Hiyori’s fingers teased up the side of his dick, hot to the touch. “I think we should stop stalling, Jun-kun~ I want you inside me _soooo bad,_ and it looks like you do too, mmhm?” His words were accompanied with a slow turn of his hand. Hiyori was a lot more dexterous than Jun, and it showed in the way that two or three strokes from him had Jun cursing under his breath, pushing Hiyori’s hand off of him as he rearranged the other’s legs quickly.

“I get it, I get it, you horny bastard. I don’t wanna hear you complainin’ about your stomach hurting after this, though.” Jun grumbled. Clearly ignoring the first half of his comment, Hiyori simply laughed, waving a hand in nonchalance as he crossed his legs behind Jun. Such a vanilla position was boring to him, in a way, but he didn’t mind it if it meant he could watch the micro-emotions that flickered through Jun’s features each time Hiyori called his name or egged him on, each shift an assurance of his control. 

“I won’t, I promise! Jun-kun, I like it when you cum inside of me, did you forget that too? Your memory is really getting so bad, maybe we need to get Ibara to call a doctor for you!” Hiyori’s overly dramatic and overly falsified concern made Jun want to scream in frustration sometimes. Instead opting to stay wordless this time, Jun finished spreading lube on himself (god, it really was cold, wasn’t it?) before lining himself up with Hiyori. The feeling of the head of his dick pressing at Hiyori’s ass was enough to cut off whatever nonsense the other was still spouting off, words trailing off with a soft _oh_ and his thighs tensing and relaxing.

Steadying his aim with one hand and letting the other hold one of Hiyori’s, Jun pressed himself in with one slow, smooth motion. By the time he was fully sheathed within Hiyori, the other had thrown an arm above his head, a little curve in the top of his spine showing just how much he was affected. It was satisfying to feel in control over the force of nature that was Hiyori Tomoe, to stand under the radiance of a blindingly-hot sun and be able to bear it. A year or two ago, such a bright light would have snuffed out the shadow that was Jun Sazanami—but now, that light only made him strong, the two of them defining their own chiaroscuro and creating a cosmically beautiful image between their light and dark. Truthfully, neither of them was entirely shadow or radiance, rather they met somewhere between the wide expanse between the heavenly sun and mortal earth. Wrapped up within the warmth at a comfortable distance from the sun, Jun knew he wouldn’t get burnt, just as Hiyori could be assured that his light wouldn’t be snuffed out should he try to make it reach too far.

“Better? Goddamn, you feel _good._ ” Jun patted one of Hiyori’s hips, slowly rocking a few centimeters in and out of him. He knew that Hiyori didn’t really need time to adjust to anything, ever, but it felt like a common courtesy when the other man was so viciously tight around him. He nodded, words failing him, and Jun kissed his forehead quickly before drawing his hips back, quickly setting a proper rhythm between the two of them.

Hiyori’s face while he was being fucked was one of the most attractive things on the Earth to watch. Jun had decided that a long time ago, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be taken aback every time he was inside the other. The little, responsive twitches of his lips, the way his brows furrowed or his eyelashes fluttered, soft noises already beginning to slip past where he’d bitten down on his swollen bottom lip.

“Good,” he mused, sighing at the feeling of filling Hiyori up over and over. The green-haired’s legs shuffled in their orientation, losing their grip for a moment, and Jun used the opportunity to take one and push it back up, knee ending up somewhere near Hiyori’s shoulder. Another benefit to Hiyori’s decided lack of musculature, he was _very_ flexible and easy to bend around. He knew there was a level of comfort that the other found in that, too, in having Jun force his legs back even if he wasn’t being rough. Holding just under his knee, Jun tightened his grip on Hiyori’s hand with the one still connected to it, completely unfazed by the sheer amount of sweat building between their palms. “I hope it’s better, yea? You’re really incredible, Ohii-san.” Jun couldn’t help but be starstruck, falling deeper into the beautiful man’s trap with every encounter. It was easy to say Hiyori was pretty, but it was so much more _fulfilling_ to be so truly in love with him, to the point where Jun knew his heart beat for the other.

“You too,” Hiyori breathed out, his free arm now draped over Jun’s neck. “Jun-kun, Jun-kun, I— _oh, god_ —I don’t know what I’d do without you.” The confession came suddenly, so suddenly that Jun faltered for a moment, surprised by the honesty he found himself facing. Hiyori was rarely honest about his true feelings, after all, instead choosing to project his trademark, sunny radiance in hopes that no one would suspect a thing. “What? Jun-kun, why did you stop?” Hiyori’s panicked voice, accompanied by wide eyes, pulled Jun from his shock.

“I like when you’re honest. You should do it more often,” Jun hummed, peppering kisses across Hiyori’s face as he watched the unease fade from the bright, amethyst irises. “I love you, so you can always be honest with me, got it?” A glance up from Hiyori’s flushed cheeks revealed how his eyes had begun to water, lip wavering between quiet moans as a tear, then two, then three, dripped from the corners. Jun sighed quietly—he’d hoped that Hiyori wouldn’t cry, and seeing it made a deep-seated emotion wrench his guts into uncomfortable knots. Nonetheless, he had fully expected such a reaction, and set to slowly wiping and kissing away the tears, an extra kiss over each eyelid for added measure. Hiyori’s skin was salty with a faint sheen of sweat, but every press of his skin to Jun’s lips felt as sweet as a strawberry candy just because of who it was.

Especially when Hiyori choked out an _I love you too, Jun-kun,_ one so soft and heartfelt that it made Jun shudder more than the feeling of Hiyori’s body sucking him in ever would. Call him a sap or what-have-you, but the sudden influx of emotions only heightened everything he felt. Hiyori’s body was a treat, he always felt magical, but the sensation only ramped up into _otherworldly_ with Hiyori clinging to him and softly moaning his name in an unusually tender voice. Honest, red-rimmed eyes blinked up at Jun for a moment before Hiyori leaned up to kiss him, a kiss that Jun easily accepted. It was Hiyori’s turn to push at the seam of his lips, and he graciously accepted the other’s tongue against his own. Almost gross with how messy they both were being, Jun felt warm spit smearing across his chin and probably Hiyori’s as well. The hand holding Hiyori’s leg up moved to instead hold his hip, letting the leg fall over Jun’s shoulder as he began fucking Hiyori more quickly, letting the green-haired idol toy with his mouth as he searched for Hiyori’s prostate once more. 

“You saved me, y’know?” Jun muttered. It was easy enough to tell when he’d found what he was seeking, because Hiyori tightened around him instantly, his own low “ _Fuck, Ohiisan,”_ buried under Hiyori’s surprised cry. His nails dug into Jun’s shoulder once more, both scratching over old welts and creating new ones as he scrambled for some sort of stability. Jun’s hand was squeezing his so tightly that the feeling in his fingers was beginning to waver—not that he needed to feel them anyways, not when Jun-kun was fucking him quick and whispering sweet nothings down the bruised column of his neck. Jun was almost unnervingly precise, and if Hiyori were to open his eyes he would have seen the way the other’s face had focused in sharp concentration. Rather, his head was thrown back, Jun’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. The honorific, his signature nickname, had been forgotten in favor of mindless chanting, and something about his simple name falling endlessly from Hiyori’s beautiful lips made Jun’s heart swell.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Not when Hiyori rocked into his every motion, dragging lines across his spine and shoulders, deliriously tight around him. Not with the way the room was full of Hiyori’s pleasured voice and the unmistakable sounds of skin meeting skin, the slick slide of his dick in and out of Hiyori. Certainly not with how every trembling clench of Hiyori’s tight ass around him made his stomach curl with warmth, breathing growing heavier as it only became more and more intense. There was no escaping the wonder of Hiyori Tomoe, the light surrounding his bubble of shadows. 

“Please, Jun, _please_ touch me,” Hiyori gasped out, letting go of the hand that he’d held so tightly in his own. Jun didn't even bother to wipe the sweat off of his palm, instead taking it right to Hiyori’s leaking dick and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Hiyori full-on sobbed, his hips pressing down and into the barrage of sensations as Jun continued to fill him, his upper back curving off of the damp blankets below him. A bead of sweat ran across his temple, falling onto his pillow, and Hiyori used the last bit of coherent movement in him to get his newly-freed hand on Jun’s back. The sweat stung in the fresh cuts, and Jun hissed out a curse or four under his breath.

“Jun-kun, keep going, don't you dare stop,” Hiyori squeaked out. Like he’d dream of it. Every other exhale that Jun fucked out of him seemed to be either a moan of Jun’s name or another strangled syllable. Perhaps he was being a bit more rough than he initially meant to, but Hiyori took him too well for Jun to be bothered by it at all. 

“Same, fuck,” Jun laughed his forehead pressing against Hiyori’s equally sweaty one. They were going to have to take a serious shower in the morning. “You’re perfect, _Hiyori._ Never change for anyone.” The words, mumbled against Hiyori’s lips, seemed to be the thing that did him in. Hearing his given name instead of the usual _Ohiisan_ filled him with an overwhelming rush of—love? Lust? In the moment, it was hard to tell, but it felt like heaven nonetheless. His attempted cry of Jun’s name was lost to Jun’s lips firmly against his own, but Jun still felt the word formed against his skin. It only took him a half dozen more thrusts to fall off the edge after Hiyori, the way the idol had turned so tight around him simply too much to bear. Hiyori whined quietly at the rush of warmth inside of him, twitching slightly as Jun’s shaky motions carried them both through the collective high of their orgasms.

Jun came to his senses just before Hiyori, peeling their sweaty faces and torsos apart. Normally Hiyori could go for three or four rounds (often to Jun’s irritation), but he looked absolutely _spent_ —probably from the emotional whirlwind he’d gone through in the past few hours. The cutely flushed, sleepy look on his face was one he wore well, and his arms slid down from Jun’s shoulders with a soft sigh. Once he was sure Hiyori was back in his own mind, Jun pulled out, nearly grimacing at the sticky mess he had made. Despite the clear exhaustion, Hiyori’s hole still twitched at him in vain, and Jun couldn’t resist the urge to drag a finger across the puffy rim and smear a line of leaking cum across Hiyori’s ass and thighs. Hiyori mumbled something in response, too slurred and quiet to really be made out. 

Unsurprisingly, Hiyori also didn’t have any tissues in sight. Accepting the fate of his clothing (and knowing Hiyori would throw a fit if Jun used _his_ probably-expensive-shirt as a cumrag), he balled up his own shirt and used it to gently wipe off the mess splattered across Hiyori’s chest before it could cool and get tacky, followed by the slick of lube still on the insides of his thighs. Deeming him clean enough, Jun tossed the fabric back over the side of the bed and hoped he’d remember the last place it was when he inevitably went to put it on in the morning. It didn’t really pose an issue, not with the amount of Jun’s stolen shirts and sweatshirts Hiyori had stashed away in his dorm, but it would certainly be a pain to wash out and cause some issues if he was seen walking around in it. 

“Juuuuuun-kuuuuuun, where are you going? Get over here.” The frame of the dorm bunk creaked in protest as Jun stood to turn off the lamp near the door, leaving Hiyori to whine about the absence of another person’s warmth in the five seconds he was gone. Aware of how Hiyori certainly had been lying on his own for hours before Jun showed up, he made sure to grab the suspiciously unopened bottle of water on Hiyori’s bedside table and unscrew it before crouching at the side of his bunk. He was forced to rest an elbow on the mattress as he realized how tired his body felt, holding out the bottle to Hiyori. 

“I’m not cuddlin’ you until you drink at least half of that.” Hiyori made a mocking face, screwing up his features and poking his tongue out at Jun, but he was still sitting up slightly and taking the bottle from him. Plastic crinkled as Hiyori drank rapidly, confirming Jun’s suspicions that he was most certainly dehydrated. It took scarcely a minute for Hiyori to hand the empty bottle back to Jun with a bit of an arrogant glare, who promptly tossed it in the general direction of the trash. He could dispose of it properly in the morning: there was a much more pressing matter at hand now that Hiyori was slinking back down into bed. A sleepy and emotional Hiyori certainly made for an aggressive cuddler, evidenced by him latching on to Jun’s thigh the moment Jun stood up and put it in his reach.

“Ohii-san, I can’t get in bed like that,” Jun protested. Stubborn as ever, Hiyori’s hold didn’t give, leaving Jun to awkwardly half-hop into the low bunk while trying not to fall directly onto the noble and crush him. God knows the complaints he would have had to endure if he’d done so. They were an awkwardly jumbled mess of limbs for a few moments, Jun’s knee mere centimeters away from Hiyori’s face and his other leg tangled in a mess of unmade blankets underneath. Finally deciding that nothing was worth Jun’s knee accidentally inverting his nose in their sleep, Hiyori let go of the limb. Soft blankets were pulled over the both of them by Jun, and he turned to face Hiyori in order to silently let the other decide how he wanted to cuddle. 

After a few moments of what seemed like awfully careful pondering, Hiyori slid up next to Jun, pressing his head underneath Jun’s chin with his forehead to his chest and draping one arm over the shorter man’s side. The other one curled up, letting his hand rest under his head. Jun retracted for a moment, brushing Hiyori’s flyaway hairs from where they’d settled on his lips before neatly tucking him back in where he’d been. A sleepy giggle resonated from in between them as Hiyori heard Jun sputter in an attempt to rid of the soft strands that clung to his skin. Mirroring the other’s actions, Jun draped an arm over Hiyori and pulled him a little closer, ensuring that the other wouldn’t be sneaking away from him easily should he awake during the night. 

“Goodnight Ohii-san. Love ya,” Jun muttered into the top of Hiyori’s head with a yawn. Hiyori nodded, the crown of his head bumping Jun’s chin as he did, and his arm stretched just a little farther over Jun’s side. The less outwardly emotional of the two, Jun was almost never one to give the _I love you_ first—but everytime he did, it made Hiyori’s heart skip a beat. He would never tire of hearing those words in Jun’s softening, sleepy voice. 

“Love you _more,”_ Hiyori nearly whispered, quickly beginning to lose himself to exhaustion. His body felt light and tingly all over, like he’d ascended to some other sort of plane as Jun held their bodies together. The serenity that lingered between the two of them dissipated the raging storms that could sometimes surface unprecedented, even during times of sunny happiness like this one. Everything about Jun, the warm press of his too-strong arms and the slow cadence of his heart and the familiar smell of his skin and hair felt like an oasis to Hiyori. True love terrified him to a painful extent, and he sometimes felt that it would always be that way, but the calm blue waters in front of him, dotted with golden fish and surrounded by tan sand, put out those flames of fear. 

“Love you the most. No if’s, and’s, or but’s.”

Hiyori could live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading...i hold out my hands for comments  
> i love these two a lot sorry not sorry
> 
> twitter @smilingnoble for more hiyojun based shenanigans!


End file.
